


If you were with me today

by lullys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean had a brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were with me today

Dean enters a diner to get some food. He hasn’t eaten all day and yeah, he’s starving. Sitting at a table not to far from his, there’s a couple and their 2 little boys. One of them is probably 4 or 5. He’s eating his fries and smiling at his brother, who’s still a baby and is sitting on his mom’s lap, waving his hands at the little boy.

His mind travels back more than 20 years ago, to his own family, to his own little brother. Sam was also a happy baby. He hardly ever cried, and was always smiling. Even though he was so young, he already loved his big brother. His biggest smiles were reserved only to Dean. When Sam was born, 4-year-old Dean decided he would call him Sammy. His Sammy.

Dean goes back to the empty hotel room, and sits on the bed. Even after John died, he keeps asking for rooms with two beds. He isn’t sure why. He’s still thinking about that little family at the diner. And he thinks about Sammy. He wonders how things would have been if he was here. How his life would have been.

He always felt the loneliest person in the world. His father would leave him at the motel rooms by himself, to go on huntings. He had to take care of himself. He wonders how it would have been if Sam was there too. He was probably gonna read him bedtime stories. And cook for him. And be the one to tell him monsters are real. And take him to school. And teach him how to talk to girls. And take care of him when he was sick. And Sammy would probably look up to him. They would make each other company when their father was on a hunt, maybe they would even have to share the same bed, sometimes. And instead of driving across the country alone now in his Impala, Sam would sit by his side, and maybe even complain about the kind of music he likes.

He wonders how Sam would be if he was here. If he would be smaller or taller than him. If his hair would be blond like his or darker. He wonders how his laugh would sound like. If his personality would be like Dean’s, or if he would turn out to be the brain of the family. He wonders what his dreams would be.

Sammy would be 23 if he were here. But he never was. Not since he was 6 months old. Sam died in the fire that burned their house, just like their mom. Dean has a single picture of him, that he always keeps in his wallet. He just takes it out right before going to bed, almost like a ritual. To say good night to his baby brother, just like he would do if he were here. He wonders if he will see his brother someday, in another world. He looks around the empty room and his eyes land on the empty bed beside him.

Maybe he will see Sam someday, and maybe it won’t take long. With his kind of life, he probably won’t live as long as normal people. And besides, there’s nobody left worth living for. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's a small work, I wrote it on Tumblr a few months ago and I love it, I don't know where the idea came from but I like it very much, and decided to put it together with my other few works :)


End file.
